thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
Pride
Pride, also known as Ba'alchem, is a fiend warlock patron played by Izzy. He appears to be a blue-skinned demon with horns, a tail, wings, and goat legs. He adorns himself with gold jewelry and has gold eyes. His primary desire is to reach the mortal plane, and any warlocks he empowers will be charged with furthering that goal. In the past, Ba'alchem has visited the mortal plane in the form of a tiefling calling himself Aziz, but in this guise he isn't at his full power, and cannot channel his power through any warlock whilst on the mortal plane in this way. Currently, he's staying in his own plane and deputizing warlocks to achieve his goal of breaking between it and the mortal plane, so that he can cross over with his full power intact. His only known warlock is Sam Obsidia, whose soul he tracked through three lives -- Sakin, an orc warrior, Sharpness aka Nissa, a tiefling boxer, and Sam himself. He visited Nissa as Aziz and she fell in love with him before being killed in a match, at which point he avenged her in a fiery rage. He appears to have soft and affectionate feelings for Sam, and purportedly wants to cross into the mortal plane so that they can be together again. Sam refers to himself as Sakincha, meaning "your knife" in relation to Ba'alchem, and Ba'alchem's own adopted name essentially means "everyone's master," both in orcish. His plane is an ornate palace floating in what seems to be a void of eternal dawn or dusk. He appears to be able to see everywhere at once through every star and shadow, all of which are his many golden eyes. He communicates with potential warlocks and other mortals through dreams, or by dispatching Sakincha to speak with them. Sinful Through conversations with Goro and Raef, Ba'alchem revealed that he is, in fact, the Sin of Pride -- relative to the Glutton, Diva the Deals Queen, and to Raef's patron Anwyll, who is Lust. However, he killed all of the rest of his siblings and harbors no love for Anwyll; he finds both Anwyll and Anwyll's children (Diva among them) repulsive. He seeks to kill his final remaining brother, and dispatched Sam to kill Anwyll's daughter Sloth. Of his siblings, Pride said: "Gluttony -- the original one -- I simply fed poison. He was easy to kill. Sloth -- again, the original -- was uncomplicated, but time consuming. I trapped her into a demiplane, which she was loath to worry herself with escaping, and I shrunk it over time, too slowly for her to notice, until she merely ceased to be. "I tricked Greed into going on a scavenger quest for a treasure that didn't exist, and he terminated himself when I convinced him that it was in the space between planes, and he dove into that void. And Envy -- the longest game. I touted my superiority over her for centuries until it became too insufferable for her to bear, and she killed herself in despair." He also told Goro and Morgan Wyn that the Sanguine Queen was once a warlock of his sister Wrath, but the Queen -- once a fire genasi named Emara -- became more powerful and consumed her patron. Deal With The Devil On Day 371, Goro signed the following contract with Ba'alchem: I, Goro Voronin, will to the best of my abilities aid Sam Obsidia in obtaining the undisclosed artifact currently held by the Church of Helm in Skyport which will allow Pride to cross into the Mortal Plane. In the process of this, Sam Obsidia will be under instructions to not only not harm the undersigned (Goro Voronin) or any of his family members (listed below, subject to change at Goro Voronin's discretion), but also to protect them to the best of his own abilities. Furthermore, upon reaching the Mortal Plane, Pride will take no action that would, to his knowledge, harm said family members. Additionally, the undersigned (Goro Voronin) will take no action that would, to his knowledge, harm Pride or Sam Obsidia. If any information comes to light that was purposefully withheld from either party, with intent to influence the decision to sign the contract, then said party may renounce the contract, rendering all agreements therein null and void. Otherwise, the terms of this contract are to last until the end of Sam Obsidia's life as a mortal human. LISTED: Hansel, Amari, Joan, Mishka, Larkin, Theo, Bakir, Luci, Jonn, Roddy, Marion, Leigh, Ombre, Raef, Az, Tikva, Morgan, Jasper, Azriel Insightful Manipulator Morgan used her Insightful Manipulator ability on Ba'alchem in a dream. She learned the following * his INT is higher than her -1 * his WIS is lower than her +4 * his CHA is higher than her +4 history or personality trait: - Aziz prides himself on being calm, reasonable, sophisticated. if you cross him, he will hear you outCategory:NPCs